Broken Dreams
by CleverFox101
Summary: Just a Dabble In 1st Person View. Zero's View to be precise. Life isn't always what you think it is, For the good, and even for bad. Sometimes Your Wrong, and sometimes it doesn't get better.


I thought it could never end like this. So suddenly. I thought, Maybe when it was all over that you and I could be happy finally, without the weight of everything on our shoulders, the world demanding us to fight even though with that demand we so willingly did as told because it was what we wanted. Because we thought, Maybe...After all that Pain endured it would be worth it because we would no longer suffer.

But I was wrong.

I was Wrong to think that we could be anything but Happy.

We always fought side by side, together with loved ones and Friends, and complete strangers that would give there lives for us and others without a second thought. I thought Maybe When your eyes Consumed my Wills and Desires that the Both of us would become stronger, Together as one. And then I thought maybe it Was more than that. And even your shyness still took my breath away in one simple kiss.

But I was Wrong.

I was wrong to think that Feeling would Last.

And Even After all of those days were my every thought was centered around you and I, maybe even becoming something more. I Never thought That maybe we were more. I was blind by my own confusion and shyness, to climb into your I thought When I fell for you that one time that nothing could be better. Even with all the constant turmoil and pain I was still addicted and Intoxicated by Your Presence. I never thought I could fall for you twice.

But I was Wrong.

I fell in Love with you Over and Over and Time and Time Again.

And even after all those Tiring wars I thought that nothing could never tear us apart. Even after all those that we had lost and Promised to Fight for, I thought we'd all ways have a constant reminder Of why we should always continue to fight. And I thought That's I'd regret it all. I thought that We could never grow tired.

But I was Wrong.

Because I selfishly sealed myself away from you, even though I promised to never go away.

But In darkness somehow I thought I could never feel Pain again, and I thought I'd never realize How much I would miss you when I woke. But I was so very Wrong.

I was so very wrong.

Even when I awoke again, I could never remember why My heart Ached with guilt, pain, and even remorse, when I saw you again, But his time we were two different people. And Even As I began to remember who I used to be, and Who we had become, I never thought that We would have to endure that painful darkness again.

But I was wrong.

So very Wrong.

And Even as I thought, we Could Finally be happy After winning this war, for humanity to have a chance to regain it's own strength, I hadn't Realized In that Last 'I love You,' You were saying good-bye forever. As when you finally escaped my world, and became nothing, I hurt. The warmth you admitted from your Loving After glow, and Angelic Features that even If I tried, the image would never seem to escape me, It was gone. You were gone. and I was cold...I was cold, and My strength was gone. I promised I'd keep fighting. But I couldn't keep fighting, because I no longer had the _Strength_ To continue. I thought, Maybe this was a Night mare. Maybe just some terrible dream I'd wake from and you'd be right by my side again. But I cried, and Crumbled, and Shattered. I thought I could go on.

But I was wrong...

I was so very Wrong...

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **watch?v=y1hWi-vgoaU**

 **This Fan fiction was Inspired By this song and My feels for this Undying ship uvu**

 **As you can see it's uh...Not very happy. Oh Well. I read a really sad fan fiction and all the sudden I got Inspired. So anyway, I hope you Enjoyed~ And For those of you who are waiting on "Falling" Im sorry I haven't really had the motivation to write. I will get it back as soon as school starts because I have a problem with sleep~**

 **Please leave A review I would like to know if my Writing has improved any uvu**


End file.
